


Pedophile Curtis gets his guts pulled out

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pedophile Curtis gets his guts ripped out through his asshole.He deserves nothing less because pedophiles who are interested in children deserve to die.





	Pedophile Curtis gets his guts pulled out

Shiro finds out that Curtis is a sick, twisted fuck. He didn't want to marry the ugly pathetic excuse for a character but he wasn't given a choice. The coalition thought it was a good idea so he had no choice. When he finds out what a disgusting person Curtis is and how he's supported by the coalition he decides to take care of the problem.

He can't get a divorce but that's cool. He needs to rid the earth of twisted fucks like him.

He uses his arm to reach into Curtis's asshole and rip him open from the inside.

Anyone who wants to fuck actual children, like Curtis, deserves to be brutally murdered.

Curtis screams and whines but there's absolutely no guilt in Shiro for doing it.

Anyone who likes Curtis that's still in the Coalition should be forced to undergo the same exact treatment, Shiro knows, but ripping out Curtis's intestines through his gaping hole feels much better.

Fuck Curtis.

He deserves everything he gets.

 

 


End file.
